Easy kiddo & Easy tiger
by Toxic Vador
Summary: Recueil de drabbles Sabriel et Destiel. Deux chapitres, un pour chaque couple, trois drabbles chacun. Trois moment où ont été dites les phrases 'easy kiddo & easy tiger'
1. Chapter 1

**Hello ! Ceci est une sorte de série de drabbles auquels j'ai pensé après avoir gribouillé des bd en cours. C'est en deux chapitres de trois drabble chacun.**

 **Pour celles qui n'ont pas vu je préviens, ceci est une _death!fic_. Il y a du fluff, mais ça fini mal ! Si vous n'aimez pas, passez votre chemin ! Je préviens aussi qu'il y a dans Easy Kiddo une scène de _lemon_ !**

 **Dernier détail ! Il y a... *compte dans sa tête* 6 lignes de paroles ! Elles sont en anglais. Rassurez vous, c'est HYPER simple XD c'est même mas des phrases. Sinon... Google traduction est votre ami. :')**

 **Après ces nombreux warnings et si vous n'avez toujours pas fui (et c'est tout à votre honneur) je vous souhaite enjoy ! : D**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Easy Kiddo**

1er drabble

Dean et Sam avaient assez facilement trouvé le nid de vampires. C'était une vieille bâtisse de style ancien dans lequel les monstres s'étaient installés et sévissaient en ville sans problème, personne ne les arrêtant.

Dean avait été enthousiaste à l'idée de ''buter du vampire'', Sam un peu moins. Il aurait préféré continuer ses recherches sur l'apocalypse, mais certes.

Les frères étaient à présent en plein combat avec le nid qui, fort heureusement, ne comportait qu'une petite dizaine de vampires. Sam était aux prises avec deux des trois derniers vampires et se déchaînait, faisant tournoyer sa machette avec colère : il en voulait à Dean d'avoir foncé dans le tas.

Il décapita l'un des deux et la tête roula au loin alors que le corps s'effondrait avant de se jeter sur le dernier. Sam lui trancha la gorge dans un cri, s'éclaboussant du sang sur les avants bras et le visage. Il regarda le corps au sol et la tête, haletant, le liquide rouge mouillant sa chemise à carreaux.

C'est alors qu'il sentit une douce caresse, léger souffle autour de lui. Une main se posa sur son épaule et la pressa comme pour le rassurer.

-Easy kiddo.

Sam ferma les yeux.

Gabriel.

* * *

2e drabble.

Dans la chambre de Sam, on entendait plus que des halètements et des gémissements. Les bruits et l'odeur du sexe remplissaient la pièce.

Sur le lit défait et froissé, deux corps enchevêtrés, emboîtés l'un dans l'autre dans l'amour.

Gabriel lâcha un gémissement plus bruyant que les autres lorsque Sam toucha en lui un point plus sensible. Le chasseur recommença et le corps de l'archange s'arc-bouta violemment. Le brun s'arrêta, l'interrogeant du regard mais la créature céleste lui intima de continuer.

Sam fit un mouvement de butoir en Gabriel bien plus brusque que les précédents et l'archange cria en rejetant la tête en arrière en s'accrochant aux épaules massives.

-H-Han ! H-Hey... Easy kiddo... bredouilla-t-il en passant doucement sa main comme une caresse dans les cheveux sur le front de Sam qui le regardait intensément.

* * *

3e drabble.

-GABE ! hurla Sam en se jetant sur l'archange. Something... Something to stop the bleeding !

Sam bafouillait, il cherchait frénétiquement une solution mais était absolument inefficace et il se détestait pour ça en cet instant.

-Hey... souffla Gabriel en lui caressant la joue du revers de sa main poisseuse de sang avant d'être agité par une quinte de toux et de cracher du sang.

Sam le regarda. Les yeux emplis de larmes, la gorge bien trop serrée pour parler, il secoua simplement la tête à la manière d'un enfant perdu.

Gabriel était sacrément mal en point. Il saignait du nez, un mince filet pourpre coulait de ses lèvres et avait une blessure au front qui saignait un peu. Mais le pire n'était pas ça. Le pire était la grande balafre qui éventrait son abdomen, laissant ses entrailles presque visibles. Elle saignait abondamment et avait tâché la chemise de Sam.

Le chasseur laissa rouler une larme silencieuse sur sa joue. Ça ne pouvait pas se finir comme ça pas vrai ?

Gabriel lui fit un petit sourire en essuyant cette larme avant de murmurer:

-...easy kiddo...

Avant tousser à nouveau et fermer les yeux.

Glacé soudainement jusqu'au plus profond de son âme, Sam se pencha doucement sur le cadavre de son archange encore chaud. Ses épaules se convulsèrent, la bouche se crispa et les larmes coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues et le corps sans vie de son amant alors qu'il émettait une parole inaudible d'une voix brisée serrée par les sanglots.

-No...

* * *

 **Alors ? Qu'en avez vous pensé ? : ) Laissez une review, ça fait toujours plaisir !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: Easy tiger.**

1er drabble.

Dean savait que sous ses airs sage et calme, Castiel était en vérité d'un tempérament assez ''sang chaud'' pour un ange. Alors il avait cherché plusieurs fois à le faire sortir de ses gonds. Il lui demandait de faire des choses inutiles puis l'envoyait paître, lui laissait échapper des remarques acerbes avec son air innocent, commettait de sales blagues sous l'oeil blasé de son petit frère... Rien n'y faisait.

Castiel restait stoïque et imperméable à tous les efforts qu'il déployait. C'en aurait été presque vexant.

C'est lors d'une chasse au loup garou que Dean trouva ce qui faisait sortir l'ange de ses gonds.

Le trio l'avait pisté en forêt jusqu'à une espèce de chalet ou la créature semblait habiter. C'était un habitat moderne mais simple, en boit et qui se fondait avec l'espace environnant.

Sam avait décidé de passer par derrière et Dean et Castiel devaient se faire passer pour des agents du FBI. Le chasseur expliqua au monstre que plusieurs corps avaient été retrouvés le coeur arraché et qu'ils devaient interroger les suspects et/ou les témoins et que donc si il avait deux minutes s'il vous plaît Monsieur ?

Le monstre les invita avec un sourire à rentrer à l'intérieur pour un café, Castiel jeta un oeil à Dean qui hocha la tête en rendant le sourire à l'homme en face de lui et ils entrèrent.

Ensuite tout se passa très vite. Soit le loup les avait sentis, soit il les avait juste choisis comme victime, quoi qu'il en soit, il se jeta sur Dean dès que la porte fut fermée.

Celui ci se débattit alors que Sam, alerté par les cris, rentrait au même moment par la porte de derrière. Il allait se précipiter au secours de son frère mais à l'instant, une grande lumière innonda la pièce.

Castiel, les yeux illuminés, passa sous les bras du loup garou puis le plaqua violemment au mur, laissant Dean en sécurité reprendre son souffle. La main sur le visage du monstre et l'expression d'une colère froide dessinée sur ses traits, Castiel le tua, faisant cramer ses yeux.

Dean se redressa en échangeant un regard avec Sam pour lui signifier qu'il allait bien puis avisa Castiel qui ne brillait plus mais qui n'avait pas bougé, le corps du loup-garou toujours plaqué au mur et sa tête aux yeux brûlés dans sa main. Les épaules de l'ange se soulevaient au rythme de sa respiration et son regard était encore fixé sur le monstre.

Dean sourit en s'approchant de l'ange. Ainsi il fallait qu'il se fasse attaquer pour faire sortir Cass de ses gonds ? Intéressant...

-Easy tiger. lui fit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

2e drabble.

Dean sortit de sa chambre et alla au salon. Sam était sorti faire des courses, et à tous les coups il allait oublier la tarte, Bobby bricolait dehors et Castiel... Eh bien il ne savait pas où il était.

Dean détestait quand son amant partait comme ça sans lui dire où il allait, c'était sacrément agaçant.

-Castiel ? fit-il en passant devant le canapé vide.

Il sentit, ou plus exactement entendit un froissement d'ailes il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il était poussé violemment en arrière. Il tomba sur le canapé, sa tête heurtant l'accoudoir et il grimaça. Mais il n'eut pas trop le temps de s'en soucier outre mesure car des lèvres douces se plaquèrent sur les siennes.

Castiel, à quatre pattes au dessus de lui, l'embrassait à la tracto pelle, la où tout le monde, c'est à dire Sam et Bobby, pouvait les voir. Dean se dit qu'ils n'allaient pas revenir tout de suite profita un peu de ce baiser innatendu en l'approfondissant.

Mais quand Castiel abaissa son bassin contre le sien, Dean passa son bras entre leurs torse pour reculer l'ange. Avec un petit sourire en coin, il le regarda dans les yeux.

-Hey, easy tiger.

* * *

3e drabble.

Dean sourit à Castiel après avoir cru réussir son tir. Puis l'ange vit le visage de son humain se décomposer quand la lame le transperça. Il vit la lumière de fierté dans ces yeux si verts disparaître brutalement.

Le corps de Dean était étendu sur les genoux de Castiel qui le retenait, une main sous sa tête et une autre autour de sa taille.

-DEAN ! cria-t-il, incapable de savoir quoi faire.

Dean était en sang. Il avait une blessure très profonde à la tête, trop profonde, et le liquide pourpre et chaud lui coulait le long du visage, lui faisant fermer un oeil. De sa bouche s'en échappait un peu ainsi que de son épaule, probablement brisée. Une tâche marronnasse s'étendait sur son ventre à une vitesse qui alaramait Castiel.

Il était pétrifié.

Dean se mourait et lui était pétrifié.

Dean le voyant, il lui caressa la main qui le retenait par la hanche, trop faible pour atteindre son visage.

-Hey... Easy ti...

Il s'interrompit en pleine phrase en fronçant les sourcils et ferma les yeux en expirant.

-...ger...

Puis il ne respira plus et sa main ainsi que sa tête retombèrent lourdement.

Castiel, figé dans une expression de terreur les yeux écarquillés, ne réalisa par tout de suite et regarda silencieusement le corps mort sur ses genoux.

-No... No...

Castiel se sentit soudain si seul, mais si seul.

-No no NO ! NO NO you CAN'T you CAN'T leave me like this you CAN'T it's not FAIR ! I got nobody but you ! DEAN !

Seul au monde, seul dans sa peine, seul dans son amour, seul dans son existence si seul qu'il ne sut pas exactement ce qu'il lui prit mais il se mit à hurler en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, à hurler sa peine, à hurler sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa rancoeur, sa colère...

-I'm so alone without you... sanglota-t-il recroquevillé sur le corps les poings serrés.

Pourquoi Dean ?

-I'm so nothing without you...

Pourquoi lui ?

-Please...

Pourquoi pas un autre ?

-Don't do this... Just... Don't...

La vie était si injuste.

-Please... murmura-t-il une dernière fois d'une voix brisée.

* * *

 **Hum... Voilà la fin... C'est ma première Death!Fic il me semble alors n'hésitez pas avec les remarques et les conseils ! : )**


End file.
